His Father's Son
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: "You're more like your father than you realize."..."What? How?"..."Well, for one, your father wore glasses. Two, he fell in love with a redhead."


**Warning: Some Harry/Ginny, slight mention of Ron/Hermione.**

Harry Potter lay awake in bed, troubled. Sirius, his godfather, and Molly Weasley, his self-appointed mother, had just argued. About _him_. What Mrs. Weasley had said troubled him the most-that Sirius only saw him as James, not Harry. That wasn't true, right? Harry wasn't so sure-Mrs. Weasley's statement had caused him to doubt himself and Sirius. Sighing, Harry realized he wouldn't get any sleep that night, and decided to go down to the kitchen-maybe there'd be some milk, or something.

Sirius Black felt similar feelings. The fight with Molly Weasley had left him unsettled-he knew he saw Harry as Harry, but did Harry know that? Sirius saw the look on Harry's face. He was beginning to doubt it. Stupid Molly Weasley and her over-protectiveness. Harry wasn't a baby, and neither was Sirius. It was time people treated them like adults, which he was-and sadly, Harry seemed to be. Stupid Molly. Stupid Dumbledore. Feeling restless, Sirius decided to go down to the kitchen-perhaps a cup of firewhiskey would help.

"Sirius?"

"Harry?"

Both black-haired males stood facing each other in surprise. Only moments ago had Harry walked in on Sirius, who had been sitting at the table. Sirius' face softened.

"Hi, Harry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry lied. "Fine."

Sirius pursed his lips. "You and James, so alike. When you lie, like him, you tend to blink. A lot."

Harry flinched at the reminder of James, and Sirius frowned.

"Harry, you know I don't think like that, right? First of all, Harry, if I saw you as James, we would've been gallivanting off into the sunset or something cheesy like that because we just blew up Hogwarts. Second-" Sirius continued while Harry laughed, "-I said you fly better than your father, didn't I? I would never say something like that to James' face." Sirius paused. "I would never compliment him, really."

Harry laughed again, relaxing slightly and settling into the seat across from Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry sincerely. "I feel better."

Sirius grinned and pointed his glass at Harry. "Lovely. Always count on old Sirius to cheer you up when the dreaded Molly Weasley strikes. Dang it, I said old-now I sound like Moony."

Harry smirked. "Don't let Mrs. Weasley hear you saying that."

Sirius shrugged. "Don't worry, Harry. I've said worse."

Harry didn't know to feel amused for Sirius, or offended for Mrs. Weasley. He decided to settle for amused, since Sirius was his godfather, and he was here. Besides, about Mrs. Weasley-he knew she loved him, he thought, but she could be a little overbearing.

"Could I," began Harry hopefully, "could-well, you couldn't spare some firewhiskey, could you?"

Sirius sighed dramatically. "I wish. Alas, Molly would have my head, Remus would nag off my ear, Tonks would hex my-" Sirius paused and considered his word choice, "er, butt, and Dumbledore would kill me with his icy stare. Plus the twins would prank me to death, too, before Dumbledore kills me. Dumbledore would just resurrect me from the dead then finish me off."

"Probably," Harry agreed, grinning to see Sirius looking so affronted.

There was a companionable silence for a moment. "Harry," Sirius said. Harry glanced over, his green eyes focused intently on Sirius. "Harry, you're more like your father then you realize."

Harry looked confused at the turn of conversation. "What? How?"

"Well, for one, your father wore glasses. Two, he fell in love with a redhead."

Harry was flummoxed. "I wear glasses, but I didn't fall in love with a redhead. What redhead is there to fall in love with?"

Sirius stared. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You may be the savior of the wizarding world, but sometimes you can be a real idiot."

Harry didn't know whether to be offended for himself, or amused. He settled for offended.

"Let me give you some hints," Sirius began to count his fingers as he ticked of clues, "one, it's a Weasley."

Harry snorted. "Duh."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, since you're so oblivious, I thought it best to start out with the obvious and work my way up." Harry barely had time to decide what to feel when Sirius continued to list. "Two, it's a ginger."

Harry glared and Sirius sniggered.

"Sorry!" Sirius cried, putting his hands up in defense. "But considering how Hermione is going to be a future Weasley someday, I thought it best to include."

Harry nodded. "Got that right."

"Third, you've associated with them recently." Sirius paused. "Guess that leaves out Charlie and Percy. Down two, left seven."

"Seven?"

"Well, Molly and Arthur are Weasleys, aren't they? And I just ticked Hermione off. So really, that's down three."

Harry groaned. "Sirius, I'm not-"

"I know you're not gay," Sirius interrupted. "But hear me out, will you? Three, they go to Hogwarts-" Sirius grinned. "My, my, that's another three gone! Now you have four left. Molly, Arthur, and Bill are out."

Harry stared.

"Wow, Harry," Sirius shook his head. "You are the most oblivious person ever. Even more so than Ron, which says something, don't you think? You have Ginny, Ron, Fred and George left. Any guesses?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Er…well, Ron's smitten with Hermione…and the Twins…"

"Are smitten with pranks," Sirius inserted. "Harry, get to the point."

"So that means…" Harry widened his eyes, "Ginny?"

Sirius faux clapped. "Congrats, Harry, for being this much of an oblivious pratty git of an idiot."

Harry scowled. "Don't insult me."

"It wasn't an insult, Harry," Sirius replied. "It was the truth."

Harry huffed, standing up abruptly, pushing his chair back. "I'm going to bed."

"You are so like Lily," Sirius called at Harry's retreating form, "and Ginny's your James. James would chase after Lily, but Lily resisted." Sirius winked. "Until sixth year, when they became friendly, and seventh, when they began to date." Sirius pondered for a moment. "I give you 'till the end of sixth year that Ginny'll be your boo."

"Be quiet, Sirius!" Harry yelled as he closed the door. Sirius laughed.

"You're such a Lily, Harry! Resisting the charm! Tell Ginny from me not to worry, you'll come around." Sirius winked. "Just like Lily kinda did in sixth year, and completely in seventh."

"Shut it, Sirius!"

At Harry's yell, Walburga Black's portrait began to scream bloody murder, waking the rest of the Order, Weasleys, and future Weasley. Everyone stormed downstairs to see what was the matter as they had heard shouts (other than the portrait), and found Harry chasing Sirius around the kitchen, firing hexes while Sirius laughed. When Sirius caught sight of everyone-specifically one ginger-standing in the doorway, he yelled, "Hey, Ginny! Guess what! You're the James to Harry's Lily-"

Ginny had blushed furiously, Harry was embarrassed, the Order was amused, the future Weasley was happy along with her fellow Weasleys, and Sirius was unable to sit down for a week.

_Fin_


End file.
